the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dilma
Dilma is a Brazilian vixen involved with the Fox Junta. She is the wife of Humberto, leader of the Brazillian branch. Appearence She has very dark blue fur with a purple tinge to it almost like the Croatian vixen Tatjana's except in this case whilst Tatjana is more like a wolf Dilma is more like a vixen, she also has a green underbelly and a yellow face. In her first appearance she is a normal vixen but in her return in the Anthro Saga she wears a white polo shirt, black leggings, a black jacket with a black belt across her waist and black boots. Personality Dilma is often described as a perfect example of a good parent though she and her husband are just as good parents as each other, like Lucia she calls those who have children such as Sabina, Viktoria, Svetlana and Sofia "much better parents than Matilda's every were" and her statement is very much true however she says that her statement mainly applies to not just everyone else but also Lucia because her children are the only babies in the Junta. Whilst everyone else calls Josefina and Santiago Junta babies and Babies of the Junta Dilma and her family call them the Bunker babies because whilst the other children were born in Germany despite their nationalities, the exception being Alfred who is part German from his father Herbert and part Austrian from his mother Herta, the babies were born in the Bunker. Though Brazil is in South America she mainly criticizes the U.S for a "select few issues" often condemning U.S culture however she says that Vladimiro has an American sense of humor as does nearly his father Alberto however Alberto's humor is much more drier, much like Erich and anyone else even Vitani Dilma shows no respect towards Siad however she respects her allies, her husband and the other Brazilian generals, Joao, Stefano, Virgilio and Luis, just as other Junta vixens respect generals of their nationality for example Viktoria is Russian so therefore she respects Vladimir, her husband Leonid, Sergei, Dmitri and Mikhail who are also Russian. As well as herself being an example of a good parent Dilma sees virtually all the vixens in the Junta as being examples of good parents. Though the reason why is unknown she calls her husband very sinister and though she is an adult and adults are not normally easily scared she is startled easily by Hafizullah during his ghost stories often because of his dramatic nature or the fact that at one point he shouts without warning. Like Viktoria with Natalya compared to Leonid Dilma is shown to be more laid back with Dulce and Luiz as much as Humberto is but she can be rather hypocritical often disapproving of her son's cynical nature and yet being rather cynical herself as much as the Venezuelan vixen Cilia however though she is not as sophisticated as her she is still sophisticated. Though she enjoys Hafizullah's stories she also enjoys Arnold's impressions of the Green Goblin, she is also good with young Junta children as well as the Junta babies but doesn't play with her to their dismay. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Heroes